Yazmyne's Espeon
Yazmyne's Eevee is the seventh Pokemon Yazmyne recieved during her travels in Kanto. Biography Kanto Yazmyne received Eevee as an egg in Forced Evolution from the Eevee brothers as an apology from them after they stole Yazmyne's Staryu and forcibly evolved it into Starmie. Eevee hatched in Full Party of Six while Yazmyne and her Pokemon were celebrating their victory of Erica and earning the Rainbow Badge. Upon being hatched, Eevee was shown scared of Yazmyne's Pokemon, but she quickly warmed up to them, displaying her joy with Helping Hand. Despite being a baby, Eevee proved powerful and Yazmyne wanted to use her against Lt. Surge, but she did not get to battle as Lt. Surge battled one-on-one and only against Electric-Type Pokemon. Eevee did not participate in contests in the Kanto region, so its first major battle was against Andrew in Battling Your Brother's Rival. She fought Andrew's Absol as Yazmyne's first Pokemon, but unlike Justin's Eevee, she was unable to defeat the Disaster Pokemon. During the Indigo Plateau Conference, Eevee was used alongside Yazmyne's seven other Pokemon in the competition, and they all helped Yazmyne advance to the semifinals. Eevee's first battle was in the second round, but her battle was shown off screen. From the opponent's scoreboard, however, Eevee was shown to have battled another Eevee though both Pokemon had been defeated. She later entered the fifth round, defeating Pierce's Shelgon with a her new Trump Card attack. She then participated in the semifinals against Garrett as Yazmyne's last Pokemon. She defeated Garrett's ace Pokemon, Vaporeon, but quickly lost to his last Pokemon, a Ditto, which copied Eevee with Transform and defeated Eevee with Iron Tail. This defeat placed Yazmyne in the Top 4 of the conference. When Yazmyne planed to go to Riau to enter its Grand Festival and regional conference, she decided to take Ivysaur and her other Pokemon who did not enter Contests. So Eevee along with Elekid and Aerodactly went with their trainer and her starter Pokemon to the Riau region. Riau Eevee appeared in Winds of Riau as she along Yazmyne, Eevee, Elekid, and Aerodactyl entered the Riau region. Yazmyne had her battle Michael's Totodile in the same episode, and she easily defeated the Water-Type with Hidden Power and Trump Card after dodging Totodile's inexperienced attacks. She later participates in Yazmyne's first Riau gym battle against Scott in A Toxic Lecture. She battled first against his Weepinbell but lost. She also participated in Yazmyne's first Riau contest, the Lantana Town Contest, in the appeal stage, using a creative Helping Hand to stimulate the audience into synchronized clapping before finishing with a stunning Swift. This allowed Yazmyne to advance to the battle rounds of the contest. In Elekid's Busting a Circuit Fuse, Eevee entered the Laceflower City contest, again in the appeal stage. She the used Double Team and Hidden Power this time to advance Yazmyne to the next round. Yazmyne continued to use Eevee as a serious competitor in the Riau region even over her prized Ivysaur due to the fact that he's proven to be a champion. Eevee battled Michael's Totodile again in Failed Rematch as part of a rival match between Yazmyne and Michael. The Totodile she once knew, however, had evolved into Croconaw, gaining more power and new attacks in the process and she therefore lost to Croconaw after a collision of Aqua Tail and Iron Tail with Aqua Tail proving triumphant. Her successor, Dragonair, however, trumped Croconaw and the rest of Michael's team. During the Aster Discharge, Eevee battled in the first round against Blake's Trapinch and won the battle, which ended with a Swift. After this victory, Yazmyne began to make a habit of brushing Eevee's coat, beginning in Grooming Your Pokemon. In The Froslass Tundra and the Electric Iron Tail, Yazmyne partnered Eevee with Electabuzz during the firstround of the Wild Rose Masquerade tournament against Gordon and his Sudowoodo and Octilley. Eevee and Electabuzz were able to doge most of Gordon's Pokemon attacks while dealing so effective damage. With Yazmyne's command, the two Pokemon perfected their Electric Net combination as well as improvised the Electric Iron Tail, but the collision of the Electric Iron Tail with the Electric Net caused an explosion which knocked out Eevee as well as Gordon's Pokemon; with Electabuzz still standing, Eevee's trainer advances to the third round. After the match, Yazmyne told her pair the the three of them need to master their combinations. In A Prelude of What's to Come, Eevee partnered alongside Claydol in the third round of the tournament against Jason and his Bronzong and Ariados. The pair were initially trapped by Ariados' Spider Web, but Claydol broke the web with the rotation from Gyro Ball, which in turn reflected Bronzong incoming Solarbeam. Soon after, Eevee and Claydol dominated the match with Eevee dealing the final attack to Bronzong after the latter barely survived Claydol's Gyro Ball. In Burning with Arctic Passion Eevee participated in Yazmyne's gym battle against Diamond as her second Pokemon. Due to a Light Screen defense left by Electabuzz, Eevee defeated Vanilluxe with a Iron Tails, finished with a blast of Hidden Power. During Eevee's battle against Walrein, the Light Screen eventually faded, leaving Eevee more exposed to Walrein's Ice Beam, attacks. Eevee was struck by some attacks, but used its superior speed to strike Walrein from several directions and knock it out with Trump Card. Eevee then faced Diamond's Cloyster in the next episode and could not penetrate Cloyster's defenses, leading Eevee to be defeated with an Aurora Beam, followed by Spike Cannon. In the Riau Grand Festival, Eevee partnered with Dragonair in the first round of battles against Garrett, which was a grudge match of sorts for the two Pokemon. Garret chose Ditto and Typhlosion to battle Yazmyne's Pokemon, and Garrett proved himself an excellent Coordinator. Even so, Eevee and Dragonair pulled through in the match and granted Yazmyne her place in the Top 16. During the Rafflesia Arnoldii Conference, Eevee partnered with Cyndaquil against Collin's Crawdaunt and Lairon. Yazmyne states that if she advanced to the semifinals of the Grand Festival she would have use the pair together. Eevee and Cyndaquil worked together effectively in order to defeat Collin's Pokemon and land Yazmyne her place in the Top 16. Against Michael in the quarterfinals of the same tournament, Eevee battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon and managed to defeat his Manectric. Michael retaliated with Froslass. In the battle, Eevee's Hidden Power was revealed to be Ghost-Type. The atack with her Iron Tail and Double Team forced Michael and Froslass to act desperately, and Froslass defeated Eevee with an assault of relentless attacks, so the Evolution Pokemon could not counter for adjust to the situation. When Yazmyne's left for the Orange Islands, she decided to keep Eevee with her. Orange Islands Personality and Characteristics Moves Known Moves Improvised *'Swift-Iron Tail, '''this was first used against Pierce's Shelgon during fifth round Indigo Plateau Conference. Eevee uses Swift, but instead of attacking the opponent, the swift circles them. Eevee then strikes one of the stars with Iron Tail, causing the stars to converge and hammer Shelgon relentlessly from all directions. Eevee used this attack again against Garrett's Vaporeon in the semifinals of the conference. *'Electric Net''' is a combination of Eevee and Electabuzz first developed in Caught Performing and first used in battle in The Froslass Tundra and the Electric Iron Tail. In this combination, Eevee fires a wave of Hidden Power. The crystal orbs surround the opponent, and Electabuzz shocks the orbs with Discharge. The crystal orbs radiate and connect to each other through string-like electricity, which traps the opponent. Yazmyne describes the interior of the net is very durable, with weak attacks unable to break the net, but it is brittle on the outside. With the opponent locked, Eevee and Electabuzz can issue a powerful attack, which will shatter the weak net and hit the opponent. However, when destroyed, the Electric Net will explode, which Yazmyne learned after using it for the first time against Megumi. Eevee used a physical attack to destroy the net and was caught in the explosion, and was knocked out as a result. Thus, long range attacks are best when trying to attack the opponent. *'''Electric Iron Tail '''is a contest combination between Eevee and Electabuzz, which is neant to accent Eevee's tail. Eevee jumps in front of Electabuzz and releasing Iron Tail. Electabuzz then shocks Eevee with Discharge, but the Iron Tail, a great conductor, absorbs all of the attack. As a result Eevee's tail radiates with shining gray iron and yellow electricity. Eevee then slams the attack into the opponent for a devastating attack. This combination was first used against Megumi during the second round of the Wild Rose Masquerade and was the final attack of the battle. Navigation